


um some shit i thought of

by allyskwa



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyskwa/pseuds/allyskwa
Summary: im writing this because i can fuck you (and im crazy bored)you in a coffee shop minding your business when a wild katsuki appears, what happens when the fuck keeps showing up to see you? who knowssmut when i feel like writing thathonestly just don't even read it





	um some shit i thought of

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt't done but i am not tryin to lose my lil story, im not yucky so characters are of age. i wanna write nsfw shit for this soon

you were zoning out in the café with your mug floating idly in front of your lips since reading through daily reports was making you excessively tired. it was the first time you took a moment in a while to gaze at your surroundings. your attention couldn't help but be caught by a rather annoyed, but really fucking cute guy opening the entrance to the store. as he went to the counter to order, you took the time to look at his attire. his button-up shirt was unfortunately a little baggy and you couldn't get the full effect of the muscles you could tell were there since his structure looked absolutely delicious. thankfully, he paid no mind to your stares as he got his hot beverage and chose a place across the store to begin his work. 

you allowed yourself the time to truly soak in his features; eyes wandering first to his angry red eyes then the cute, naturally disheveled blonde hair. as your gaze reached his lips you noticed his eyes begin to flicker up and you immediately avert your line of vision to not look like a creep and land on the cool poster on the wall behind him. after you did two laps around the frame of the poster, you got one regular look at him which ended up in you accidentally looking right into his soul like a weirdo. The red eyes widened ever so slightly with shock to meet yours and after a solid and awkward two seconds, you force your head back down to face your papers but not before noticing a small blush creep up on the blonde's cheeks along with a hint of a smirk. the corner of your mouth couldn't help but tug itself up before getting lost in your papers again.

The next time you looked up was apparently two hours later and you really wanted another hot chocolate. remembering the last time you were paying attention there was a hot piece of ass in your store, you peeked over to the place he occupied before only for him to be gone. not the one to fret over seeing an unknown pretty face again or not, you shrugged it off paired with a small pout. Now the focus goes to getting more hot chocolate. grabbing your mug, you get up and make your way behind the counter where one of your workers was getting ready to start cleaning up.

"did you see who came in today? i'm positive it is was Ground Zero and i made his fucking coffee!" the girl semi-squealed as she kindly handed you the milk to pour in your drink. 

"i'm definitely supposed to know what he looks like but i just cannot recall for the life of me. show me a picture real quick," you tried to say this as casually as possible but you knew the reaction your friend was about to give you. turning to face her after putting the milk back and you're met with the ultimate face of disgust.

"how the super fuck are you a top ten pro hero but you don't know what the number two hero looks like?especially when he's hot as fuck? it really hurts to be your friend sometimes, (y/n)," she laid her hand on her heart and put on a disappointed face. her act lasted very briefly before she frantically seized her phone from her pocket to start typing into the search engine.

While she was looking for a good picture of him to put on display, you went to grab your things feeling like it was about time to head to your nest of blankets. you walk back behind the counter once more with your belongings in tow and look to the boy-fanatic, "did you find a good picture yet?' you ask as you move to look over her shoulder. she moves the phone closer to your face as your shown the exact same cutie that you were eyeing down earlier.

"Oh shit, i guess i did see him today." you looked at her with a shrug while she ogled him through the screen, "i'm heading home now, i have the day off tomorrow so have someone save my spot in the morning, please," you say over your shoulder as you head for the back door to walk to your apartment. she nods in understanding as you say your last goodbye while closing the door.

as a top ten pro hero and owner of a top ten pro hero agency, getting a bag came easy. not to say you didn't work hard to get to where you were at, but right now you were as financially stable as you ever dreamed. as a hobby, and since the view to people watch and do your work was perfect, you bought a café. being a pro also requires a lot of time for paperwork and you might as well have a nice place to do it. almost every evening after work is spent here since you made sure it was as close to your apartment and your agency as possible. after your initial meet with the Katsuki Bakugo, you ended up going home and googling him for curiosity's sake and finding his explosive and brutal personality very alluring, being that you yourself are very strong-willed and bad-mouthed to say the least. it wasn't until almost two weeks later until you spotted a wild Ground Zero coming into your shop again.

as you were making yourself a hot chocolate, your worker asked if you could watch the front so they can grab some stuff from the freezer. as you started sipping the sweet drink, who else would be coming up to the counter besides Bakugo himself. he's dressed in a similar outfit to the one before; a baggy button up, pants, and a briefcase. you set the drink down to grab a pen and a pad, "hi, what can i get for you?" you say with the regular genuine smile you give to customers(bc being rude is for the straights). he looks up at you somewhat bewildered as if he didn't acknowledge your presence until just then.

there was a slight pause, where he blankly looked at you, before he gave you his order. he watched the end of the pen diligently as you wrote it down on the paper. when you turn to make his drink a fun idea forms in your mind. after topping off the cup with a splash of hazelnut creamer, you turn back to the counter and hand Bakugo the drink. he extends his arm to give you money, but you put your hand out. 

"i don't want you to pay me for the coffee," he looks at you with a puzzled looked as the grin was already spread on your face, "but i would like you to do something for me in return."

"tch, yeah, and what's that?" he says with a forced annoyed tone to try and divert your attention from the light pink tint forming on his cheeks. Bakugo was never the one to get flustered just from finding someone attractive, but he liked how you didn't seem to know, or maybe just not care, that he was Ground Zero. 

"when you come in my store i request that your shirts be tighter than that, it's just teasing to look like that and not show it off," you had a slight blush yourself along with a shit-eating grin plastered to your face as you awaited his response. a smirk finally appeared on his lips as he gave you an "i'll think about it" and went to the same spot he was in the first time.

Bakugo came in and out of the store more frequently in the passing month, stealing glances at you and exchanging small flirtatious comments here and there. however, you weren't the kind of person who let flirting get to your head. flirting with strangers and customers meant nothing and was just a fun experience for you; people you could be harmlessly be weird with were your favorite (also watching men get flustered by your comments fed your ego). you figured all the little interactions with Bakugo were platonic in nature and wouldn't amount to much. this was your final deduction and you thought nothing more of the matter. That was until a certain incident transpired.

you and Bakugo were in your respective spots in the store, both working diligently, until you were brought out of your focus unexpectedly. "yo, i fuck with your shirt! where'd ya get it?" the warm words came from quite a visually appealing character. he had messy dark blue-black hair, gorgeous sapphire cat eyes, and a slim but, no doubt, muscular build. his face had soft and kind features and his smile exuded the cutest and kindest energy. 

"oh, thanks..." you had to take a glance down to remind yourself what you had put on that morning. seeing you had on your cherished Itachi from Naruto; Shippuden shirt, your face embellished a smile of the upmost appreciation, "my best friend got me this as a present! oh and these Akatsuki cloud socks, too!" you snatched your own ankle and brought your foot up almost over your head to display your socks to the man. he laughed at your funny-looking position while admiring your footwear.

"do you like any other anime?" you asked while bringing your foot back to the ground. his smile never faltering as he takes this as his opportunity to sit with you and begins excitedly discussing all the other shows and books he's come across. you splendidly chatter away with him for a few minutes until you realized you never got the name of the meal of a man in front of you. you waited for him to finish what he was saying before you asked his name.

"oh! how rude of me not to properly introduce myself to someone as cute as you, i'm Rin," he said as he reached his arm to scratch at the back of his neck and offered up one of the cutest shy grins your eyes had been blessed with. you watched as the blush crept onto his face when he returned your question. more than happy to, you gave him your name and the blush on his cheeks got a tad redder as he shied away before opening his mouth.

"that's a really pretty name." as the words hit your ears, you now had the same scarlet tint to your face as he did. 

"if you liked that, you should hear my number," you had a goofy grin on your face to add to the red cheeks but the moment was cut short by the sound of glass breaking. you whipped your head around to find the source when your vision focuses on Bakugo across the room. his fist was clenched over broken shards of a mug while the coffee that hadn't already ruined his work spilled over the table and onto the floor. Bakugo looked positively angry; his complexion was redder than a tomato and it seemed as if steam was about to shoot out of his ears. he made eye contact with you for a moment. you gave him a questioning look before he quickly turned away with a huff like you were somehow involved. you couldn't help but watch the clean up as one of your workers brought out the mop. it was Rin's soft words that brought you out of your trance.

"u-um, i would actually really like to hear that," you turn back to find an adorably flustered Rin looking to floor as he awaits your response. you grabbed the pen and notepad that had been dormant by your laptop and begin to scribble down your name and number. handing him the piece of paper, he looked at you in what you could only register as a state of disbelief before he frantically blurted out, "r-really? are you sure?"

grinning from ear to ear, you couldn't help but chuckle as you assured him you were serious. after about five more minutes of talking with Rin, he had said he actually had somewhere he forgot he needed to be. "it was a real pleasure to meet you," he said holding his hold out to shake your own.

you grasped his hand lightly, "the feeling is very mutual." you let your grip on his hand linger for a second longer than one normally would and Rin definitely noticed as his face abruptly turned crimson once more. you pulled back your hand, letting your fingertips drag against his palm as you did. he was so easily flustered by you it was as if no one had never noticed him before. he had awkwardly made his departure, not before letting you know he planned on reaching out to you soon. after he had left you couldn't shake the smile he put on your face. 

now, you decided to take the time to look around the store and take in your surroundings. in the midst of your scan of the room, you had remember the accident with Bakugo and turned your head in his direction. he was looking down at his work, the coffee had long been cleaned from his space and he now had another mug. you noticed he wasn't actually doing any work, just looking at it. you decided to be the horrendously nosy person that you are and go ask him what happened. 

you stand and stretch a little before making your way over. reaching your destination, you plopped down close next to him. your action didn't seem to faze him so, you scooted yourself closer to his warm body. 

"soo, Bakugo? why were you breaking my shit?" you eyed him while a smirk formed on your face. when your words reached him, he turned to you with an annoyed face.

"how do you even fucking know it's my fault?" he shouted. laughing, you couldn't help but remember an interview of had seen after your first encounter. his personality was just as explosive and rough as his quirk.

"i have working eyes, dumbass. who else could have broken it?" the smirk on your lips now turned to a shit-eating grin as you watched Bakugo become even more visibly angry. you put your hand up to stop him from hindering the next words to come out of your mouth,"i don't care that it's broken, i just wanted to know if you're okay." the words were a quieter tone than before so that he wouldn't be so boisterous.

he shifted himself to face away from you, "tch, of course i'm okay, it was nothing," he declared with his nose turned up and away from you. you giggled lightly at his response. you scooted closer to him making your thighs brush up against his; the sudden sensation causing him to jump back in his seat. he opened his mouth to say something, but you cut him off before he had the chance.

"but really though, why did you break my shit? were you mad over work or something?" you face had sincerity written all over it and you could tell Bakugo was questioning whether to divulge his emotions to you or not. his inner debate lasted approximately two seconds before he looked down at the table to give you a response.

"something like that, i guess," the words huffed out of his mouth. as much as you were nosy and stubborn, people who wouldn't give up the goods really were a fucking pain to talk to. 

"oh my fucking goodness, you are so annoying," you groaned out as you pressed your hands to your temples. Bakugo's face immediately went back to being heated as he started to tell you to shut up, but he was cut off once more by the loud chirp of your phone letting you know you had a message. you brought the phone to your face to see if there was some kind of emergency but it was a text from Rin just trying to make sure you gave him the right number. you couldn't stop the small blush or smile from possessing your features as you went to put the phone back down, however. the random small explosion that rang out from right next to you almost gave you a fucking stroke. 

whipping your head over to look at Bakugo, but at the same time he breaks his neck trying to look anywhere but at you. you see the tiniest hint of smoke emanating from his palms. "i almost pissed my pants, dickhead!" you exclaimed, "what was that for?!" you gave him a playful shove so he would maybe stop acting so odd already. 

Bakugo had no idea what to say to you now. he couldn't think of a good enough excuse to give you for his actions, but he sure as shit couldn't tell you that he was jealous of that extra. 

he was suspicious that he had maybe developed a little crush on you before, but today had confirmed it for . a few days ago, he noticed the quick glances at you had become more frequent and far more prolonged than he liked to admit. shit, today had made it his fourth visit just this week. but when that useless looking fuck had the audacity to start talking to you, Bakugo couldn't place his focus anywhere else but on you two while his blood involuntarily began to boil. he would've been able to just sit and stare without causing a commotion if you never offered that random your number. why had you never tried to give him your number? that guy was some weak fucking extra and he's the number two hero? shit was just not adding up in Bakugo's brain. jealousy had infected him once more and he couldn't stop the words from slipping past his lips, "how could you give that stupid fuck your number and not me?"

that response had set you on fire, but, like, a good way. your eyes had widened significantly and you could not contain your laughter nor your words, "noOOoooOooOOOo fucking way! THE Ground Zero is jealous? of a stranger? oh my fucking gOD you are so fucking cute." 

Bakugo only looked angrier until he registered your last sentence. "huh? what did you say?' he tilted his head to stare at you like a puppy when they hear noises they don't understand (yall know what i mean). your laughter had changed to a giggle as you reached over him and grabbed the pen and notepad he was using to scribble the same digits you had given out once before that day.

"just ask the next time you want something, stupid," you placed the pen down after signing your name and decided it was time to get back to your work. you planted your hand on his thigh to use it as leverage to help lift yourself; and just to see his face get red again. you made your way to your comfy seat and tried to resume working as best you could while you and the number two hero couldn't help but eye fuck each other for the rest of your collective time in the shop.


End file.
